


Fool's Errand

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: His name falls from Reisi’s lips when they part and all he can think of is two words.“Marry me.”“You know I can’t.”





	Fool's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a prequel to [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080272/chapters/32439843), although it could be read as a stand alone too if you just ignored the last paragraph. And yeah, I suck at coming up with good titles :( Anyways...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Fool’s Errand:** a task or activity that has no hope of success.

* * *

“Reisi?”

Mikoto was in the garden killing time, about to find his usual place to sleep when Reisi came up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist when he was close enough. It was the first time that Reisi had come to Mikoto without prompting and shown some kind of affection. Needless to say, he was kind of stunned.

“Sorry,” Reisi lets out, voice a mere whisper. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

Mikoto lifted his hands slowly, about to return the hug when he hears a voice.

“Mikoto-sama!”

He quickens his pace, wrapping his arms around Reisi and tugging them behind one of the walls in the garden. When he does, he feels Reisi try to get out of his grip.

“Ah, my apologies, it seems you have matters to attend to.”

Mikoto doesn’t let him. He leans back against the wall, pulling Reisi firmly against him.

“It’s fine. We can stay like this as long as you need to. So just let it out.”

He feels Reisi stiffen then relax before his body starts to shake and he can feel the frames of glasses pressed against his shoulder. At times like these, Mikoto wishes he were taller than Reisi, so he could wrap himself around the other and protect him from the world. Not that Reisi would allow it, but a man can dream can’t he?

After a while, Reisi stops shaking and Mikoto can hear him sniffling a bit. He allows him to lean back, reluctantly letting him out of his grip in the process. Reisi takes his glasses off his face and Mikoto can clearly see the tears still running.

“Thank you for that.”

Mikoto can’t help himself from bringing his hands up to Reisi’s face and wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“Mikoto?”

He doesn’t reply, only continuing to wipe any stray tears. He does this in silence until no more tears come out, yet he keeps his hands there.

“Thank you,” Reisi calls again, before moving his gaze down to clean his glasses.

Mikoto moves his head closer, movement barely there that Reisi only notices when his nose bumps against the other’s. The navy haired jerks up in surprise but otherwise doesn’t do anything to show he’s uncomfortable with the situation. Mikoto inches closer, tilting his head slightly, giving the other enough time to back out and when he doesn’t, he closes the gap between them. Reisi’s lips are soft, just like he imagined.

He pulls apart, seeing Reisi stare at him, eyes full of surprise, yet he doesn’t push him away. That’s a good sign, right? He leans in again, meeting Reisi’s lips with his own. This time, he feels the other kiss back and it feels like heaven.

His name falls from Reisi’s lips when they part and all he can think of is two words.

“Marry me.” He whispers, watching with faint amusement as Reisi’s eyes widen adorably.

“You know I can’t.”

He pouts, bumping his nose against the other’s before sighing. He knows he can’t and he finds it unfair. Why was he born into royalty? Why can’t he marry the one he loves? It was such an unfair world and he hated it.

“You should get going.” Reisi’s voice knocks him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Izumo-kun was calling your name quite desperately just now.”

“Ah, right.”

He stares at Reisi. “You don’t have to tell me what that was all about but if you want to, I’ll always be willing to listen, okay?”

Reisi smiles. “I thought you hated boring stories.”

Mikoto shrugs. “Yeah. But it’s about you.” Reisi blushes. “So it’s fine.”

He closes the gap between them yet again, bringing Reisi in for a longer kiss. They pull away, and he finally releases Reisi’s cheeks from his hands.

He turns and walks one step before realising that Reisi wasn’t following him. He tilts his head back. “You comin’?”

Reisi’s face is adorably red as he splutters. “You can go first, I’ll go later.”

Mikoto smirks before sliding back in front of Reisi in one smooth move and planting a kiss on his forehead, watching his face go impossibly red as he does. Too cute. Way too cute.

“Yes, sir.” He drawls teasingly, then he walks away.

He merely walks out of the garden when a familiar voice calls his name.

“Mikoto-sama!”

He waits for the person to catch up to him.

“Where have you been? I’ve-”

“Izumo. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Huh? Well yeah I guess. Why?”

“I wanna go out to town.”

Izumo raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Just cause.”

“Okay..? Sure.”

* * *

Mikoto drops by store after store, trying to find something that caught his eye, Izumo trailing behind him. He finally opens his mouth after Mikoto exits the third store, “You gettin’ married or somethin’?

Mikoto glances at him over his shoulder as he continues walking towards the next store. He shrugs. “Maybe.”

“To who?”

“Reisi.” The prince replies, not hesitating for even a second.

Izumo stumbles slightly. He should have expected it honestly, but it surprised him nonetheless. “Did your parents agree?”

Mikoto walks into another store, “I didn’t tell them.” He pauses, glancing at the displays. “Reisi rejected me already anyway.”

“And you’re still going to buy a ring.” It came out more of a statement than a question.

Mikoto hummed in acknowledgement. He walks around a while before stopping at a display case. Izumo walked up to him when it seemed he was going to stare at it longer than usual. He glanced at what caught Mikoto’s eye. A pair of silver rings, one with a line of ruby running through it and the other with a line of sapphire. How fitting, thought Izumo. He turns to Mikoto, grinning slightly when the other looked like he was content with just staring at the rings. He waved a staff over. When the staff stood on the opposite side of the display case, he shook Mikoto slightly. That snapped him out of whatever trance he was in and he immediately pointed at the rings.

“Give me these.”

It was only when the staff took out the rings that it struck Izumo. “Do you even know Reisi’s finger size?”

Mikoto didn’t even flinch, telling the man the exact size for each ring.

Izumo raised an eyebrow. “Okay then.”

They walked to the counter. “When will these be ready?”

“In about 2 weeks sir.”

Mikoto nodded then pulled out his wallet to make the payment.

It’s only when they left the store that Izumo opens his mouth again. “So, you got the ring. What now?”

Mikoto releases a breath. “Now I wait. Then try again.”

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Reisi was just walking along the hallway when he heard his name being called. He turns around to face the young prince.

“Mikoto-sama?”

Mikoto cringes slightly before jerking his head. “Follow me.” Then he walks back in the direction he came from.

Reisi tilts his head slightly, eyebrows scrunching up but doesn’t question as he follows the other.

Mikoto enters the garden and goes straight for the middle, then he turns to face Reisi. He stuffs his hand into his pocket and pulls out something before grabbing Reisi’s hand and dumping the contents into it.

“Marry me.”

Reisi stiffens, then shifts his weight to one leg. “I thought I gave you an answer.” He says, though he moves his other unoccupied hand to grab one of the rings and bring it closer to his face. It’s beautiful. He wishes he could wear it, but he can’t, because Mikoto isn’t his, he can’t be.

Mikoto sighs and Reisi can practically feel the disappointment radiate off him. He doesn’t let go of Reisi’s hand though and starts rubbing his thumb against the other’s skin. The navy haired returns the ring to his palm and watches as Mikoto grabs them. There’s a beat before the rings are shoved into his face.

“One day, I’m going to propose to you with these. And on that day, you’re going to agree.”

Reisi smirks. “Am I?”

Mikoto returns it. “Yeah you will. Because I will not hesitate to slap you if you don’t.”

Reisi laughs this time, a sort of quiet chuckle. “Alright then. It seems we’ll find out.”

Mikoto drops the rings back into his pants pocket. “Until then.” He steps forward, catching Reisi’s arms in his hands and leaning in, tilting his head slightly. Reisi closes his eyes and feels warm lips upon his a moment later. “I’ll settle for this.”

He smiles. “Okay.”

“Don’t go anywhere kay? Not until I get that damn ring on your finger.”

“Of course.”

Both of them knew it wouldn’t last long, their relationship was doomed to fail at some point because Mikoto was a prince and Reisi was a mere servant, furthermore, he was male. That meant he was unable to produce an heir. What they didn’t expect, was for their promise to be broken as well.


End file.
